Dianthus gracilis cultivar xe2x80x98Bewitchedxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus plant, botanically known as Dianthus gracilis and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Bewitchedxe2x80x99.
The new Dianthus is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Dianthus gracilis cultivar xe2x80x98Firewitchxe2x80x99, not patented. The new Dianthus was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Dahlonega, Ga. in June, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dianthus by vegetative stem cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Chamblee, Ga., has shown that the unique features of this new Dianthus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Bewitchedxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, light intensity, and water and nutritional status without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Bewitchedxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Bewitchedxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, mounded and low-growing plant habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Light blue green-colored foliage.
4. Numerous light pink-colored flowers with central purple ring.
5. Long flowering period.
Plants of the new Dianthus can be compared to plants of the parent, the cultivar xe2x80x98Firewitchxe2x80x99. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Atlanta, Ga., plants of the new Dianthus and the cultivar xe2x80x98Firewitchxe2x80x99 differ in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Dianthus have a more rapid growth rate than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Firewitchxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Dianthus flower for a longer period of time than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Firewitchxe2x80x99.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Dianthus are light pink with a central purple ring whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Firewitchxe2x80x99 are solid purple in color.